Cyn Adeg Rhyw
by LlewellynPrince
Summary: Teddy and Billy's first time....cause someone had to write it.


Cyn Adeg Rhym

* * *

Billy glared at his younger brother as he sprinted out of the living room singing 'Teddy and Billy sittin' in a tree' at the top of his lungs. Seriously what was the point of little brothers?

His mother smiled complacently at him from the doorway as she ushered both the younger boys into their jackets.

"Alright, you have the number for the B & B?"

"Yes, Dad," Billy sighed, rolling his eyes.

"And the neighbors?"

"Yes Dad."

"And-"

"All the emergency numbers, plus both your offices."

His parents smiled complacently and Billy had the sneaking suspicion they were laughing at him in their heads.

"Alright, we'll be back tomorrow afternoon."

His parents shared a romantic look and Billy sighed.

"You can leave the brats here, Teddy and I'll look after them," he offered, -_please say no, please say no!-_

They smiled again, this time the amusement was obvious.

"Its not that we don't trust you Billy," his mother started.

"But we'd prefer it if they were still alive tomorrow," his father finished.

Now they were both defiantly smirking.

"Haha," Billy snapped sarcastically as he walked them to the door, grumbling when they mused his hair affectionately.

The door bell rang just as they were picking up their bags.

"We'll get!"

Billy watched the monsters run to the door yanking it open to reveal a smiling Teddy who-drooollll.

Billy's mouth watered as he got a look at his boyfriend. Teddy wore tan slacks and a white button shirt that showed off his coloring perfectly and made him look like one o the spoiled rich kids he saw on TV at the movie openings.

"Theodore, you got here just in time."

"Hello, Mrs. Kaplan, Mr. Kaplan."

"Rebecca, please. Come on in, we're just about to take off."

Rebecca Kaplan watch her son drool in amusement, sharing a look over his head with her husband and smiling even wider when she saw Teddy was wearing similar expression as he gazed at Billy.

Despite their chosen careers, that she lectured them about every chance she got, she couldn't have chosen a better person for Billy to fall for. Teddy was already practically part of the family and it made her feel better about Billy's involvement in the Young Avengers to know that someone as strong as Teddy was watching his back.

Plus they were _just so_ cute together! She ignored the amused look her husband cast her way. He gave her a lot of those when ever it came to Billy and Teddy.

"Alright, we should take off, it's already dark," Mr. Kaplan announced, ushering the rest of the family, sans Teddy and Billy out to the car.

Billy and Teddy waved from the door way until the car was out of sight, then turned and headed in.

"God, I thought they were never going to leave!" Billy groaned.

"Your family's nice, Billy."

"That's because you're not related to them," Billy eyed him with a believe-me-_I-know_ look.

Teddy smiled sadly and Billy suddenly felt like kicking himself.

It must have shown because Teddy said ,"Don't worry about it," he smiled, dropping his bag on the floor.

"Are you sure you're not a telepath?"

Teddy smirked, "Yeah, you got a look on your face like a deer in the headlights; you always get it when you say something like that."

_-Damn it, I'm an idiot!...How often do I say that?-_

"What'd you want to do?" Teddy's voice shook Billy out of his thoughts.

"Hmm, oh, I rented a movie. Die Hard 3. Want a soda?"

"Sure, I'll put the movie in."

"Cool, I'll be back in a second."

Sparing a moment to check out Teddy bending over to put the DVD in before ducking into the kitchen and grabbing two sodas out of the fridge; Billy took a moment to collect himself. Geez, Teddy was always so cute! Which just brought up reminders of their last date which was well….fun to put it, well, PGish. It had been the first time they'd done more then kissing, granted it had just been hand jobs, but still it was a big deal!

For a moment Billy wondered if thinking of it that way made him the girl in the relationship and then shook it off. If it meant Teddy was willing to do that again he was fine with being the girl.

More then fine.

Perfectly fine.

Happily fine even.

He took a deep breath before heading back to the living room.

"Here."

"Thanks, it just started."

Billy dropped down onto the couch next to Teddy, not far away but not close enough to touch and suddenly he felt more nervous now then he had on their first official date and that had been nerve racking, mostly because it had been a huge superhero party thrown by the X-Men and Logan had been smirking at them all night, but that wasn't the point.

Billy took a sip of his soda before setting it on the coffee table and focusing on the movie.

Half way through he froze as Teddy casually slipped an arm behind him to rest on the back of the couch. He could feel the warmth seeping out of the limp and he fought the urge to curl up on Teddy's lap. The other boy was always so warm; it was like curling up in front of a really cuddly fireplace.

Billy bit his lip, maybe he should….Billy turned his attention back to the movie and casually slid over a couple of centimeters, then a few more when Teddy didn't react. He jumped slightly when their thighs brushed and froze, sneaking a glance at Teddy. The other boy was staring at the screen, seemingly unaware of Billy's movements and Billy wasn't sure if he should be happy that Teddy hadn't notice his small panic attack or insulted.

God, his hands were getting clammy.

But then Teddy's arm dropped to rest across his shoulder and he froze, glancing up to see Teddy watching him out of the corner of his eye. Billy blushed and was only marginally satisfied to see a small red tint across Teddy's cheeks as well.

Slowly, and by slowly he meant over the next ten minutes, he inched until he was leaning flush against Teddy, side to side and Teddy's arm tightened, his hand dropping to dangle right over his chest. If Billy had been a girl Teddy would have been in the perfect position to cop a feel, but since Billy was mission obvious equipment, he felt pretty safe. Pretty nice too.

Somewhere along the line Teddy's fingers started absentmindedly rubbing small circles on his chest and Billy ended up with his head tucked under Teddy's chin, listening to his heart beat instead of the movie. It was soothing and Billy almost fell a sleep once or twice, the movie, naturally, snapped him out of it.

Billy was just dozing off again when a loud boom made him jump, knocking his skull into Teddy's chin and making the other boy yelp in surprise.

"Oh shit, Teddy's I'm sorry!" Billy babbled, sitting up quickly.

Teddy grimaced and rubbed his chin. "It's alright, don't worry," he grinned, though it looked more like a wince. "I've got a hard head."

"You sure? Want an ice pack or something?"

"Naw, I'm okay."

Billy looked dubious but sat back.

It took an hour to get back to the position they'd been in before and Billy only ended up with his head on Teddy's shoulder out of fear of a repeat incident. "This is my favorite part."

"Really?" Teddy looked down at him.

Billy nodded, rubbing his shoulder in the process and grinning. "The good guy kicks butt."

Teddy grinned. "Yeah, that's my favorite part too."

On impulse Billy leaned up and kissed that grin.

He froze as soon as he realized what he'd done, then relaxed as he watched Teddy's eyes fall shut and the other moved forward, pressing a kiss of his own to Billy's lips. Billy let his eyes fall shut as well and leaned into the kiss. It felt nice and sent tingles all the way down to his toes.

After a few minutes of neither of them pressing further Billy let his mouth fall open and gently coaxed Teddy further. The other boy's tongue met his halfway and Billy briefly noted that he tasted like his soda before letting himself get swept up by the kiss.

Teddy's tongue was gentle, almost like a ghost and Billy gave a small moan. The kiss was sloppy, after all they were teenage boys with trouble fitting in, it wasn't like they had a lot of practice, but Billy didn't mind, especially since Teddy seemed to like the small sounds he was making.

Teddy was a very good kisser.

Eventually Teddy's arm came to rest over his shoulder and Billy let his head fall back and rest against it as they kissed.

After a moment he noticed a change in his momentum and realized that Teddy was very slowly laying him back against the armrest, which thankful had a pillow in front of it. His hands came up and flailed for a moment before coming to rest hesitantly on Teddy's shoulders.

The change in position was nice, Teddy's legs tangled with his but the other boy held himself up so that they weren't touching much.

In the background Bruce Willis continued to kick the bad guys butt and Billy jumped, eyes flying open when Teddy's had slipped under his shirt and came to rest on his chest,

Teddy froze. "Sorry."

"No, its okay, just…surprised me is all." Billy took several calming breaths and told himself that coming in his pants was not cool even if it was Teddy. "Its okay, really, keep…" Billy trailed off blushing.

Teddy looked hesitant for a moment longer then gently moved his hand. Gliding over Billy's stomach with teasing touches that hardened Billy's nipples.

Billy looked down to see what Teddy was doing but found his shirt in the way. Apparently Teddy did too because he looked up at Billy with an unsure expression a moment later. Billy bit his lip and slowly reached for the hem of his shirt, felt his body shuddering slightly as he gripped it and slowly, faltering at several point along the way, pulled it over his head. Teddy's eyes followed the shirt as Billy dropped it on the floor. For a moment he was unsure of what to do with his hands and settled for putting them back where they'd been before, on Teddy's shoulders.

Billy shivered again when Teddy's gaze returned to his chest and he squirmed after a moment, feeling self-conscious and felt the blush in his cheeks darken. Teddy's hand was resting on his rib cage and slowly his fingers began tracing the contours of Billy chest, dipping and pressing into each crevice and Billy shivered at the look of intense concentration on Teddy's face, then jumped and glanced back down when Teddy's fingers brushed over his nipple. He groaned when the other boy tweaked it experimentally.

"Sorry,"

" 's 'kay, can you, you know take off yours?" Billy licked his lips, mouth suddenly dry.

Teddy swallowed and nodded, leaning back to balance on his knees, rising above Billy and unbuttoning his shirt, shrugging it off his shoulders.

Billy unconsciously licked his lips as he watched. Teddy was fit, and not just because he was a shape shifter. Teddy worked out, Billy had seen him and now it showed with a perfectly defined set of six pack abs.

Teddy dropped his shirt on the floor next to Billy's and Billy levered himself up a few inches to get a better view, putting himself at eye leve with Teddy's collar bone before the other boy pushed him back against the pillowed armrest and slid his arm back behind his neck to pin him, leaning in for a quick kiss.

When they pulled back Billy reached out a cautious hand and touched Teddy's skin. It was warm and soft, softer then he'd expected, especially considering it was normally green and shifty. It was smooth and he could feel the muscle bunch underneath his touch.

It felt _new_.

He stared, perplexed at the ripples that traveled over Teddy's skin as he explored, looking up when he felt Teddy's eyes on him. The blond boy was watching him with a hooded gaze, hazy with something Billy couldn't identify, but liked anyway.

Teddy's hand returned to his chest mirroring Billy's action as he leaned down for another kiss. Warm, wet lips placed chaste kisses on Billy's forehead, cheeks, and nose, before moving back to his mouth.

Billy gasped, arching up when their chests touched skin against skin and it sent ripples of cool pleasure down his spine.

WHOA!

Billy jumped, eyes snapping open as Teddy jumped back a similar expression on his face.

"Sorry, sorry, I didn't mean-"

Billy took a deep breath: that had felt…wow. Feeling Teddy flush against him in a way that let him feel everything. And he meant everything.

" 's okay," another deep breath. "Come back."

Teddy flowed back down, body covering and mouth latching onto Billy's.

Billy sighed into the kiss, arms wrapping around Teddy's shoulders tightly as the other boy pressed tightly against him.

Teddy slid his free hand down Billy's side, pausing at his waist for a second.

Billy froze as Teddy's hand slid downward but it bypassed his crotch and slid down to his knee, gently pressing it to the side, urging Billy to open his legs.

Billy shivered, hesitating and suddenly feeling very insecure. Teddy's had was hot against his knee, burning through his pants. The muscles in Billy thigh twitched and he whimpered against Teddy's mouth as Teddy's hand pressed slightly harder against his knee, urging his legs to spread.

"Billy," Teddy whispered against his mouth.

Billy squeezed his eyes shut, felt tears pricking at his eye lids and took a deep, ragged breath against Teddy's lips, letting the other boy push his knee down and letting both legs fall open. Teddy slipped between them and Billy whimpered at the sensation, their cocks brushing through their pants.

Billy curled up, tightening his arms around Teddy and burying his face in his neck. It felt…nice, new but nice, and kinda funny, nothing like he'd thought it would feel like. Before had been different, it hadn't been like this, they'd been experimenting, this…this was…different. Real. He could feel Teddy's pulse through several different parts of his body and he was warm, hot even, warming Billy up like a personal furnace.

"Teddy…"

"Hmm, Billy..."

Teddy had a thin layer of sweat covering his back, making Billy's hands slip, and their chests slid against one another smoothly. Billy felt his nipples tightened and arched, trying to create more friction. Teddy murmured into his neck and pressed down, slowly rubbing against him, their nipples caught and rubbed and they both moaned.

"Wow," Billy's voice shook and Teddy nodded in agreement, with a shaking smile.

Billy sighed and leaned his head back over Teddy's arm when the other boy started kissing his neck, planting wet kisses along his jaw bone and throat, pausing over his adam's apple, before kissing the junction of his throat and collar bone.

Billy blinked sweat out of his eyes, it was sooo hot, and slid his hands over Teddy's back, feeling the corded muscle bunch under his finger tips. He hissed when Teddy's elbow caught him in the side.

"Sorry," Teddy kissed an apology over the spot.

"Its fine, don't ngh worry," Billy moaned when Teddy planted a kiss on each rib before moving to his stomach.

Billy's grip on Teddy's shoulder slid to his biceps and grip tightly when he felt Teddy's breath ghost over his pant line, breath moist and hot.

Teddy hesitated for a moment, looking up at Billy for permission and for a moment the spell caster just stared back, back at Teddy who was looking at him with passion filled eyes from between his legs.

Billy nodded, hands shakily moving to help Teddy's fumbling with his button and zipper and the sound echoed in Billy's ear, backed by the hum of the blood in his veins. Teddy stroked the newly revealed skin reverently, before leaning up for another kiss and slipping his hand into Billy's pants and cupping him through his Superman boxers. Billy gasped and arched, legs falling open further at the pleasure that pooled in his groin.

"Nmph, haaa, aahh, Teddy," Billy groaned.

"Billy, Teddy returned and Billy dragged one of his hands down and cupped Teddy through his pants. The other boy moaned in his mouth, and pressed back and eventually they hit a rhythm.

After a moment Teddy adjusted his grip and started stroking him through the thin fabric and Billy pressed the heel of his palm hard against Teddy's arousal. Billy jumped suddenly when he felt flesh against flesh, the slit in his boxers slipping open and allowing Teddy's hand to wrap around him, slicking with pre cum. Billy moaned, "Teddy…"

"Hold on, just a-there." Teddy maneuvered Billy's boxers down, tugging his pants and boxes off and dropping them on the floor, but instead of going back to a hand job he paused, balanced over his legs.

Billy watched with wide eyes as Teddy leaned down, breath hot and moist over the tip of his cock and then let out a chocked gasp when Teddy bent and took the tip in his mouth. "God, Teddy, that-ngh…!"

Billy arched, fingers scrabbling until they found purchase on Teddy's shoulders. Teddy's cheeks hallowed as he sucked and Billy whimpered, thrusting up into the warm, hot cavern. His toes curled and his fingers gripped Teddy's hair, alternating between pulling and pushing.

Teddy slid up, their bodies making a slick, almost squishy sound as he moved and kissed him again. Sliding his arm back around Billy's neck and Billy reached up and laced their fingers together on his shoulder.

Teddy kicked off his pants and boxers and they both moaned at the full on contact, feeling their cock's brush against one another. Billy wrapped his legs around Teddy's waist, pulling the other boy down, closer and gripped the back of the couch with his free hand while Teddy's gripped his hip hard enough to bruise. Billy wriggled a little to get in a better position and gasped when the head of Teddy's cock brushed his hole. Teddy pulled back for a moment and caught Billy's gaze. They stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity before coming to a silent agreement.

_-I am so ready for this….-_

Billy opened his mouth when Teddy brought his hand up and sucked two fingers into his mouth, hearing and liking Teddy's sharp intake of breath as he watched. Teddy kissed him again as soon as the fingers were out of his mouth, thrusting his tongue into Billy's mouth and literally taking his breath away, completely distracting the Young Avenger from what his companion's hand was doing. He didn't notice until he felt a finger press against his opening and then press in.

"AHHHGh, huf, Ted-ngh, hun, uh, oh."

"Shit, sorry," Teddy panted into his mouth.

Billy squeezed his eyes shut, tears leaking out, god it felt like he was being torn in half. The hand on the back of the couch found its way to Teddy's hair, gripping the blond strands tight enough to pull them out if he wanted as his body adjusted the pain dulling to a throb. Then Teddy inserted the second finger and it started all over again. "Teddy, it hurts," he whimpered.

Teddy squeezed the hand he was holding, "Hold on, it gets better, I promise," he kissed away the tears on Billy's cheeks and slowly moved his fingers.

_-Iwantittostophurtingiwantittostophurtingiwantittostophurtingiwantitto-oh!-_

"See," Teddy smiled, though it looked blurred through his tears and Billy shifted, and then arched his hips when Teddy hit 'the spot' again. Teddy's fingers brushed over the small knot of a pleasure center with unerring accuracy, sending power waves of pleasure coursing through his body and blocking out the pain. Billy unconsciously moved his hips in time with the fingers and caught Teddy licking his lips as he watched. "Hey," he croaked with a small watery smile.

"Hey," Teddy returned with a smile of his own and pressed a chaste kiss against his lips. "Ready?"

Billy nodded, not quite ready to trust his voice, his grip on Teddy's hand and hair tightening. Teddy removed his fingers and for a moment Billy felt like he'd lost something important, but it was replaced by something bigger and Billy froze up again.

"Relax," Teddy whispered, "You have to relax or it will hurt more."

Billy nodded shakily and forced himself to relax.

_-Iwanttorelaxiwanttorelaxiwanttorelax-ow.-_

Billy hissed as Teddy slid into the hilt and Teddy hissed as Billy shifted, trying to get comfortable.

_-owowowowowowowowowow-_

"Relax, Billy."

_-owowowowowow-OH. So that was the big deal!_

Billy's eyes rolled back in his head as the tip of Teddy's cock pressed against his prostate and pleasure flew through his veins causing little white starbursts behind his eyelids. God, jacking off had never been this good.

He whimpered when Teddy pulled out and then gasped as he pushed back in. Teddy liked it too if the groans were any indication and Billy almost laughed when he picked up the pace but moaned instead when Teddy hit his prostate again. Billy tightened his legs around Teddy's waist, hooking his ankles at the small of Teddy's back.

"Teddy," breathless.

"Billy,"

"Ted-AHHHHH!" If he'd been doing anything else Billy would've thanked god his parents weren't home to hear him scream, but at the moment the blinding white light and explosion of pleasure that were taking over didn't leave much room for cognitive functions. That and Billy was pretty sure the pleasure overload was going to kill him, in the distance he could hear a fizzling, snapping, popping sound and the smell of lightning and ozone edged into the corner of his senses, but at the moment it took a back seat to the pleasure coursing through his body, spreading out from his centre over his entire body. Distantly he heard Teddy cry out his name as his body clenched and his orgasm doubled in force as he felt Teddy's as well, hot cum coating his walls.

It wasn't until the pleasure dimmed to a small waves that Billy had any kind of coherency back and he could feel Teddy shaking with his own pleasure where he'd collapsed on top of him, still buried inside.

And now it didn't feel so bad or nice, but that wasn't the point, he felt full, complete in away that he hadn't felt before. Even finally being able to join the Young Avengers hadn't felt this right.

Teddy's arm was still around his shoulder, their fingers still laced and Billy squeezed causing Teddy to stir and look up at him.

"Hmmm, hey," he smiled lazily.

"Hey yourself," Billy returned, voice horse.

Teddy shifted, pulling out and Billy whimpered at that suddenly feeling empty until Teddy settled behind him so they were spooning. Billy was dangerously close to the edge of the couch but Teddy's free arm locked around his waist and Billy rested his head against the other, keeping their fingers linked as Teddy nuzzled his neck.

"You okay?"

"Mmm," Billy shifted slightly when Teddy's cum started leaking out of his ass and Teddy reached over and grabbed his shirt wiping Billy and then his chest off and then dropping it back on the floor. "I'm sore," Billy whispered, smiling.

Teddy grinned, sliding his arm back around his waist and pulling him close. "Sorry," he didn't sound the least bit contrite. "Should we move?"

" 's okay, my parents wont be back until tomorrow."

On screen the credits started rolling.

"You busted the lights."

"Shaddup."

The door opened.

"Boys? Teddy, Billy, we forgot something…what happened to the lights?"

…smirk…


End file.
